tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bottoming Out
[[Datei:Bott-Out 01.jpg|thumb|300px|'Bottoming Out']]"Bottoming Out" ist eine Geschichte aus dem Shell Shock-Sammelalbum von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung': Dezember 1989 *'Ausgabe': Shell Shock *'Kreatives Team:' Kevin Eastman, Jim Lawson, George Hagenaur, Eric Talbot, Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "A Day in the Life" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "The Survival Game" Vorkommende Charaktere *Splinter *ein junger Mann *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello und Raphael Inhalt thumb|200px|left|Ein ernüchterndes ErwachenEines Nachts veranstalten Splinter und die Turtles eine Art Ninja-Variante des klassischen Versteckspiels: Splinter versteckt sich, seine Schüler sollen ihn suchen. (Dieses Spiel gefällt den Turtles eigentlich gar nicht, weil Splinter dabei so gut wie immer gewinnt.) Während ihrer Suche stolpern sie über einen jungen Mann, der stöhnend auf einer Parkbank liegt. Zuerst nehmen sie an, dass er Hilfe bräuchte, doch als sie feststellen, dass er lediglich etwas zu tief in die Flasche geguckt hat, lassen sie ihn alleine und setzen das Spiel fort. Gerade aber als sie sich entfernen, wacht der junge Mann gerade auf und will sich seinen Brummschädel kurieren, indem er noch einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche nimmt, als sich jemand bei ihm meldet und kommentiert, dass er nicht verstehen kann, warum Leute überhaupt Alkohol trinken müssen. Erst als der junge Mann seinem neuen Gesprächspartner einen Schluck anbieten will, erkennt er, wen er da eigentlich vor sich hat - nämlich niemand anderen als Splinter selbst! - und rutscht vor Schreck erstmal von der Parkbank. thumb|200px|Ein klärendes GesprächSplinter beginnt ein Gespräch mit dem jungen Mann, der offensichtlich ein Problem hat, und dieser erzählt ihm stockend, dass ihn seine Freundin gerade verlassen hat, weil er keine ausreichende Bildung besitzt; er ist Opfer einer Leseschwäche, die ihm in seinen Schuljahren ein großes Hindernis gewesen ist, und konnte sich bisher nur als Zimmermann durchschlagen, weil dort keine schriftliche Abfrage verlangt wird. Geduldig versucht Splinter ihm zu erklären, dass dies keineswegs bedeuten soll, dass der Junge der Versager ist, für den er sich selbst hält. Er erklärt ihm, dass es Millionen anderer Menschen in Amerika gibt, die seine Schwäche teilen, und dass allein sein Zimmermannsgeschick beweist, dass er kein Idiot sein kann. Um dem jungen Mann (der Splinter für eine Ausbildung seiner alkoholumnebelten Fantasien hält) klarzumachen, was für ein Konflikt in seiner Seele tobt, versucht Splinter es nun mit einer speziellen meditativen Technik... thumb|200px|left|Der Kampf gegen seine eigene SchwächeAuf einmal findet sich der junge Mann am Rand einer Klippe, und aus dem Gebüsch vor ihm kommt eine knurrende, mumienartige Gestalt und packt ihn an der Kehle. Der junge Mann fragt das Wesen: "Wer bist du?", worauf es sich mit den Worten "Ich bin ein Versager - ICH BIN DU!" die Binden vom Kopf reißt und der Junge in sein eigenes Gesicht blickt. Beim Anblick dieses Spiegelbilds kochen Wut und Entschlossenheit im jungen Mann hoch; er knüppelt sein eigenes Zerrbild nieder und erkennt dann, dass es seine eigene Vorstellung von sich war, die ihn zu dem Versager hat werden lassen, als den er sich immer angesehen hat. Zwar hat der junge Mann endlich Selbsterkenntnis gewonnen, aber noch hat er keine Ahnung, was er tun könnte, um sich zu ändern. Splinter gibt ihm daraufhin einige Ratschläge - das nachzuholen, was er in der Schule versäumt hat, sich bei einer Selbsthilfegruppe (Lernprogramme für Erwachsene, freiwillige Leselernvereinigungen) einzuschreiben, und vor allen Dingen, sich nicht selbst aufzugeben - bevor er dann ebenso plötzlich verschwindet, wie er erschienen ist. thumb|200px|Der Entschluss, nicht aufzugebenWährenddessen sind die Turtles, die ihren Meister immer noch nicht gefunden haben, nahe daran, aufzugeben, als Splinter sie aus dem Schatten heraus tadelt, dass sie zu schnell aufgeben und dass sie es eben weiter versuchen sollen. Seine Worte wecken wieder Entschlossenheit in den Turtles, und so setzen sie die Suche fort. Inzwischen fasst sich ganz in der Nähe auch der junge Mann ein Herz, steht von der Bank auf und begibt sich auf den schweren Pfad in ein neues Leben. Von seinem Versteck aus beobachtet Splinter die beiden Parteien und versichert ihnen wohlwollend: "Ihr werdet alle Erfolg haben, meine Söhne, solange ihr es versucht." Die Geschichte endet mit einer Verlagsnotiz: Nach ihrer ursprünglichen Veröffentlichung wurden die Gewinne aus dieser Geschichte mit den Literacy Volunteers von Chigaco geteilt. Trivia *Der Begriff "Bottoming Out" bedeutet im Deutschen und im Zusammenhang mit dieser Geschichte "auf den Tiefpunkt angelangen". Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Classics, Volume 1'' (Farbversion) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Classics, Volume 2'' (Greenlight; September 2012) Siehe auch *''Shell Shock'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Shell Shock Kategorie:Comics von Kevin Eastman Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson